


Indivisible

by StardustSprinkler



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Mytho - Fandom
Genre: Battle, F/M, Mythology - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSprinkler/pseuds/StardustSprinkler
Summary: Love and War will always be intertwined.





	Indivisible

**Author's Note:**

> These are just my rambling thoughts on these gods. I've always loved Greek/Roman mythology and I always loved Ares and Aphrodite the most. Enjoy.

She would come to him at the close of a battle, as the dust settled and the sun set. The wounds scattered over his body still leaked golden ichor and his eyes were still hazy with bloodlust. 

He would come to her in her element as well, on mountains of silk sheets and soft pillows as sweet-scented incense filled the room.

She’d conquer him on the golden thrones of his temples and he’d take her in the soft, rippling waves of her favorite springs.

She had never asked him to go to war for her (though he’d sworn to wipe entire nations off the map if it so pleased her), but she had asked him for peace once. The prince of one of the opposing kingdoms had just been married before the war broke out. Aphrodite favored the couple and took great joy in their love, it seemed. She found Ares in his tent, preparing for the dawning day’s battle. Her hand grazed his forearm with the weight of a feather and they locked eyes. Tears well in hers and his softened immediately. For centuries, those lands never tasted blood.

He was a favorite on Olympus, the epitome of masculinity and rugged beauty. His skin warmed by endless days in combat. His only physical flaws were his scars, such as the one that cut down over his left eye, but these only seemed to increase his allure. Infamous as an unstoppable force, his rage unquenchable and his ferocity almost animalistic. He drew in mortals and immortals alike; humans, naiads, dryads, nymphs, and goddesses found him equally tempting. The thrill of danger so closely mimicked that of desire, they could hardly tell which drew them to him.

As for Aphrodite, where was she not favored? Where were her praises not sung, her likeness not carved, painted, chiseled? Her altars never lacked sacrifice, nor her temples worshipping throngs. Her name was on the lips of every foolish, lovesick mortal. Every longing maiden and sighing man invoked her aid. She herself was pursued relentlessly by every male and female in existence. She entertained all their affections with warmth and grace. She was love and sex incarnate, who would she turn away? 

But when he came to her, the goddess glowed a little brighter. When he touched her, his calloused hands felt a little softer. But the tenderness could only last so long. Passion drives both love and war. 

Her lips tasted like home, but her touch was pure exhilaration, like a battle’s first kill. He marked her neck and bruised her hips like he was laying claim to a war prize. The scratches she left were battle scars, her mounting orgasms the precious spoils of war. She tasted adventure on his tongue and chased victory over the taut muscles of his thighs. Winning had its pleasures, but what a joy to be conquered.


End file.
